


made of stardust

by mermaidsandswallows



Series: jazz au [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidsandswallows/pseuds/mermaidsandswallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She radiates a sort of warmth, something that invites people in. You boast a sign that screams keep out.</p><p>(pre-slash eposette)</p>
            </blockquote>





	made of stardust

**Author's Note:**

> this will eventually be a part of an unnamed jazz band au set at a really ambiguous time (aka think a modern swing era and you’re good to go) and it’s going to be written completely out of order and have at it ~.

You see her out of the corner of your eye one day after class. You’re calmly explaining to Enjolras about how whatever that was  _was not a good idea_ — because, to be honest, rarely anything is — and then, you see her. He huffs impatiently once you stop talking, but you silence him with a wave of your hand. She has a dress on — something you wouldn’t dare wearing — and her blonde hair is spilling over her shoulders. It takes you all of ten seconds to remember to breathe and snap back to reality, which includes a very disgruntled Enjolras.

“Sorry, sorry,” you remember saying. “I’m paying attention.”

(but you weren’t)

(that was the biggest lie you’ve ever told)

You’ve seen her before. Maybe she sat in one of your lectures before; perhaps she stumbled into one of your dreams. She’s out by the fountain now with someone else — someone who looks just as unreal as her. But she radiates a sort of warmth, something that invites people in. You boast a sign that screams _keep out_.

Eventually, Enjolras gives up trying to get you to listen. He just stands there, grumbling about some new kid in his somethingorother class that won’t  _shut up_  and you quickly slap a hand across his mouth.

“ _Shhh_ ,” you say, bringing an index finger to your own lips. He furrows his brows and attempts to open his mouth to speak, but all that results in is a dying noise. You smile smugly and remove your hand, pressing a chaste kiss to his closed mouth. He lets out an exasperated sigh and you all but giggle. “I love you — I do,” the words tumbled out of your mouth at his expression, “— but I need you to let me think.”

 “…Think about what?”

“Stuff. Important stuff. But c’mon, let’s grab lunch.” You take a hold of his hand and start to drag him down the stairs. Enjolras opens his mouth to respond with some sort of protest when his eyes fall on someone behind you.

“—Jehan?”

You groan and tighten your grip, determined to leave. It all seems like a very good idea in your head until Enjolras stops at the bottom of the steps and you nearly collide with some stranger. You take a moment to shoot him a nasty look before turning around to Enjolras.

“No. Come on, Enj—.”

Oh.

That’s her.

You stop talking completely and let go of Enjolras’ hand, as if it were burning you.

She’s smiling at you while Enjolras and her friend (Jehan? the name sounds vaguely familiar, yet he looks completely foreign) are quietly chatting. You’re staring at your feet, wishing for the ground to swallow you up.

“Sorry about that,” she’s saying, and you compose yourself enough to look up.

It’s the worst decision that you’ve made in your entire life.

She has bright blue eyes — a stark contrast to your dull brown — and her hair looks so soft you wish you could just  _touch it_.

“Oh. No worries,” you scoff, trying to play it cool. She bites her lower lip and  _no you can’t think about that stop._

“I’m Cosette,” she says, looking at you with an unreadable expression. Your brain stops, trying to remember how to speak, when Enjolras tugs on your arm.

“—Can I help you?” 

“…Aren’t we going to lunch?”

 _Oh_.

You make a mental note to hit Enjolras once the two of you are alone.

You don’t want to leave, but you can’t stay. The chance of saying something completely idiotic is too high to stay. You want to say goodbye, but Jehan already has Cosette’s attention and you’re left staring at the two speak. Her gaze travels to yours for a second, before she turns her head again towards Jehan.

“Hey? Éponine?”

You let out a sigh and grab Enjolras’ hand again. “Yeah, alright. Let’s go.”

The walk is uneventful. You end up leaning against Enjolras, and his arm finds a way around your shoulders. He gets a total of three texts, two of which he answers with one hand and he rolls his eyes at the other. You sneak your hand into one of his back pockets, and you can’t help but grin at the noise he makes. You’ve known him for the longest time, and, despite trying a physical relationship, it soon occurred to the both of you that a friendship was better suited. Of course, that didn’t mean you couldn’t enjoy messing with him. Enjolras picks out a small café, and you sit down across from him, pouting. He pulls out his phone and frowns at it for a good minute before you snatch it out of your hands.

“Do you know her?” you say, mindlessly going through his texts. Half of the names are completely new to you, and there are a number of unread texts from the same number. “Cosette, I mean.”

He makes a grab for it, but you hold it out of his reach. “Yes, I do. Can you give that back to me?”

“Wait. How?”

He sighs, as if this was the simplest question. “She plays piano for the combo—.”

“The  _what_?”

“Jazz combo. Half of our friends are in it. Stop interrupting me.”

You take a moment to process this. “Why am I just hearing about this now?”

“Because you didn’t ask. Now, give me back my phone.”

“Fine. Get me something to eat.” You slide it across the table, and he quickly writes out a text message before getting up from his seat. Enjolras comes back after a few minutes and sets down a sandwich in front of you. You make a face and start playing with your food, too bummed out to even think about eating. He stares at his phone again for a few minutes before he finally looks up.

“Are you okay?”

You glance up and don’t mention the fact that he hasn’t eaten yet either, but you shrug all the same. “Yeah. Do you think Courfeyrac knows her?”

He raises an eyebrow. “First of all, Courfeyrac knows  _everybody_  and secondly, he plays saxophone with them. Obviously he does.”

“Will he give me her number?”

“Why would you — oh.” The corners of his mouth lift up in a smile. You glare at him, crossing your arms across your chest.

“None of you business why. Stop looking so smug.”

He doesn’t, and you blush for the second time today.

You roll your eyes, and scoff, tearing your sandwich in half and handing him the larger piece. “Eat. I know you didn’t have breakfast, and god knows what you ate last night.” He mumbles something about undercooked pasta, but accepts the food anyway.

“I can ask him if you want,” Enjolras says, his mouth half full. You make a face at him, but shake your head.

“Do I look like an idiot? He wouldn’t let it go.”

“You know he means well.”

“Yeah, whatever. I know Courf.” And you know he really  _does_  mean well, especially for you, but it’s the last thing you need now. The whole thing is making you uncomfortable already. It’s probably hopeless either way. Enjolras finishes his half, and you nudge your plate towards him.

“I thought you liked Marius—.”

Your eyes widen, and you reach across the table to punch his shoulder.

“That was the  _third grade_ ; I thought he was a girl!” 

“—and remember when you dated Combeferre?” 

You choke on your own spit.

 “Jesus Christ, Enj,  _don’t_  talk about that. Plus, it really wasn’t ‘dating,’" you mumble, looking away. “But he’s okay, right?"  

 Enjolras looks at you as if that’s the simplest question. You cough once and look away again, ears burning. You don’t believe whatever he trying to say, anyway. You were happiest with Combeferre, and your break up was the most civil one you’ve ever had. 

"Just… leave it? Forget I ever said anything today and that I made you pay?" 

He smiles now, and nods. “As you wish." 

You’re getting up now and gathering your books. “Thanks." You take a step and lean down to kiss him. “Now come on. You have to help me study for this exam." 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is princessjehan
> 
> i'll usually post things there first c:


End file.
